


And In The Morning I Met You

by dragonsandbooks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, SemiShira Day, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandbooks/pseuds/dragonsandbooks
Summary: Shirabu does his morning run like usual. Meeting Semi and his dog is not a part of this routine.





	And In The Morning I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> For Semishira Day 3/10!! 
> 
> I had a cold (again) so I couldn't prepare anything the day before. So please accept this hastily written piece (that I made at 8 in the morning before I had to go out) with probably tons of mistake.

The sun barely comes up when Shirabu goes out for his morning run. It's colder than the day before but he ignores it, zipping his jacket all the way up. 

After going through his usual route and making a round in the park, he decides to stop by the water fountain to drink. He's shocked to feel water in his mouth as its temperature is lower than he thinks it'd be. He gets past his initial reaction and is about to drink again when suddenly a heavy weight crashes into him. Shirabu, clearly not expecting it, falls on his behind with said heavy weight crushing him.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," someone says frantically. He tugs the leash and adds, seemingly talking to his dog, "C'mon Aki, don't be like this." 

At least the dog seems to listen and it – she? he? – goes to stand by the other boy's side. Shirabu looks up to see him already offering a hand, which he takes, and he helps him up.

"Again, I'm so sorry. He usually doesn't behave like this to stranger. I don't know what came over him," the other boy profusely apologizes. 

Shirabu crouches down to make himself eye level with the dog and starts patting his head. It looks like the dog enjoys it as he leans into Shirabu's touch.

"It's okay, no harm done," Shirabu looks up as he finally replies. "Is this your dog? Aki?" 

"Thank you," he says, relieved. "Yeah, it's my family dog, Aki. He doesn't mind stranger but he also usually won't approach one like that." 

"Well, hello Aki," Shirabu greets the akita inu. Aki woofs before going back to headbutting his palm, demanding more headpats from him. 

"I'm Semi. Semi Eita," the boy says. "Not that you look like you wanna know." He looks down at both Shirabu and his dog with an amused look on his face.

"Well, you're not wrong." He chuckles. Semi thinks it's cute. "I'm Shirabu."

"Great. Nice to meet you."

"You don't run here often, do you?" Shirabu asks, because he'd definitely remember seeing this dog in the park before. Well, and this boy. There's no way he'd forget someone with hair like that. The hair color –ash blond with black dyed at the tips– should look ridiculous on anyone but somehow strangely fits him. 

"I do, but not this early. I go around 7 or sometimes later in the evening after my classes. I'm not crazy enough to wake up at this time to go for a run."

"You think I'm crazy, then?"

"T-that's not– Well yeah, I can't believe someone willingly sacrifices his sleep to run around the park this early in the morning!" Semi scowls.

Shirabu shrugs. This isn't the first time someone questions his habit. Taichi did it first. "It's peaceful, there aren't many people around at this time, and I get plenty of time to prepare for morning practice." 

"Morning practice? Are you in a sports club?" Semi perks up, interested.

"Yeah, I'm a setter at the volleyball club in my school." 

"Wow. I used to be setter at my school, too!" Semi looks genuinely surprised and delighted at the same time.

"You aren't now?" He tilts his head in question.

"Nah. I don't play anymore. College and part time already take most of my time." 

"I thought you're still in school." 

"Hey," he says, affronted. "And anyway, that means you should call me Semi-san."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, Semi-san," Shirabu says in a tone that's not at all respectful. 

Semi snorts, as though he expects it. "You're so not cute."

"Who says I want to be cute?" Shirabu huffs, but Semi still sees a faint blush on his face. 

It gives him push to do what he's about to do.

Because hell, what does he have to lose? Well, probably his face but it's not like they have a chance to meet after this, unless...

Unless he makes it so they can meet again.

"I'd love to talk more but I'm also kinda hungry, what do you say to breakfast at that cafe across the convenience store?" He checks his watch. "They're open already, I think."

Shirabu raises one of his eyebrows. "Is it a sorry-my-dog-ran-into-you breakfast or something else?" 

Rolling his eyes, Semi answers, "It's a mix of that and I-think-you're-cute-and-I-want-to-get-to-know-you-better kind of breakfast. Do you want it or not?"

"You told me I'm not cute." 

"You're cute when you're not being a brat."

"Well, I'll accept that breakfast because I want to spend more time with Aki," Shirabu huffs before takes the leash from Semi's hand and starts walking to the park's gate.

Semi follows him, muttering, "You're being a brat right now."

"Does that mean you change your mind?" Shirabu looks back, smirking at him as if he already knows Semi's answer.

"Of course not." 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡
> 
> feel free to talk to me about semishira, bokuaka or hq in general on [twitter](https://twitter.com/avocadofrappe)!


End file.
